


Werenargles and Bamboo

by DevonShea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Gilderoy has been in St. Mungo's for a while now.  One night he meets someone who can tell him about the most important thing in the world: himself.





	Werenargles and Bamboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).



> Toodleoo, I hope you like this. It's short on romance (Gilderoy didn't cooperate), but I can see it being the start of a beautiful friendship.

St. Mungo’s was quiet.  It was late at night and most of the inhabitants were sleeping.  It was the perfect time for Gilderoy to discover whether or not his hunch about the new nurse was correct.  He gripped his wand tightly as he crept through the hallways. It wouldn’t do for him to be ambushed by a mountain troll as he had in, in, in…  Gilderoy shook his head. It wasn’t important. It had happened and he had survived it. He still wasn’t quite sure what had led to him spending time here at St. Mungo’s but one of these days, he’d remember everything, and keep the memories for longer than fifteen minutes or so.

The break room was in front of him before he knew it.  He was reaching for the doorknob when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  His heart jumped and he forced the shriek back, the sound coming out of his mouth resembling a strangely high-pitched hiccup.  Turning, he saw another patient. One of the newer ones. She had been eerily quiet every time he saw her.

“What are you doing sneaking around with a chop stick?”  

Gilderoy hushed her.  “Do be quiet, my dear.  I’m following up on my suspicions about the newest nurse.”

“Suspicions?”  The young woman spoke a bit softer, tilting her head in inquiry.

“Yes.  She is definitely a part of the pack of werenargles I chased while I was in, um, whatever that country in South America is that has that river in it.”

“The Amazon River?”

Gilderoy grinned.  “That’s the one. I’m sure she’s here to get revenge on me for destroying her pack.”  He looked around quickly. “You can help me. I don’t suppose you have your wand, do you?”  Glancing at the wand he gripped tightly, he murmured, “This one isn’t very good.”

She looked down at the slim piece of bamboo and shook her head.  “No. They took it away when I was brought here. It’s policy.” 

“Oh, well.  I have mine and it’ll have to do.  Say, what’s your name, anyway?” Gilderoy smiled at her, teeth gleaming, after all, dental hygiene was important and he had maintained his award-winning smile throughout his time here.

“Zelda.  And you’re Gilderoy Lockhart, aren’t you?  My gran used to read me your books.”

“Ah, yes, I was an author, wasn’t I?”  He frowned down at the floor. “Or was I an adventurer?”  

“Both.”

Gilderoy looked up at Zelda, his grin coming back as he took the young woman’s elbow and started to lead her from the door to the staff break room.  “Tell me more about me. I forget so much.”

“What about the werenargles?”

“The what?  What’s a werenargle?”

Zelda sighed.  “Come on, then, Mr. Lockhart.”

“Gilderoy, please.  Say, have you ever ghost-written before?  I have an idea for a book about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK, not me. :(


End file.
